oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Arche
The Sol Arche is the ship of the Everything Pirates. Ship Design and Appearance The Sol Arche is a massive marine battleship. Originally built on Karakuri Island, it is a prototype of a new class of highly-advanced battleship, intended to make it invincible in ship-to-ship combat. It is comprised of Adam Wood, making it naturally sturdy and difficult to damage, with a massive size to boot. On top of this, it also possesses high-tech weaponry and speed beyond that of any ordinary marine vessel. Other than traditional cannons, stationed on the side and front of the vessel, the Sol Arche also possesses laser cannons (akin to a larger version of the Pacifistas laser beam) and powerful flamethrowers situated at the front of the ship. The ship was notably well-armed enough to be able to hold off a battalion of ten marine vessels while Avery, who was subconsciously manipulating it, wasn't fully focused on the battle. After he changed his attention to the marines, the vessel proceeded to easily destroy five marine vessels. It has the general appearance of a navy vessel; teal colored wood with it only appearing navy blue near the bottom, four masts (two with two sails and two with one), and numerous cannons on the side and front of the vehicle. While the sails initially had the World Government symbol on them, as well as flying said flag, the sails have since been painted completely white. History Gathering Everything Saga Grand Theft Auto Henry Avery and Arukana steal the Sol Arche from the marines, with Avery merging it with Sunshine, an entity produced from his Devil Fruit, in order to make a quick getaway. The Wrong Ship Avery and Arukana take the ship further into Paradise, when they are suddenly attacked by Ryusei Remilia, mistaking their ship for a marine vessel. However, the misunderstanding is soon cleared up and Avery gives her a tour of the ship. When Remilia turned violent, however, Sunshine used the Sol Arche's mechanisms to eject Remilia from the vessel.The Brawling Beauty: The Everything Pirates ride the Sol Arche and have a run-in with the Brawler Pirates. The Drunken Archer A short while later, the Sol Arche was ridden through Paradise yet again, where they encountered Yoichi, sleeping on a raft. Mistaking her for a castaway, they took her onto the ship.Castaway: The Everything Pirates meet Yoichi. Making Some Moves The Everything Pirates soon sailed the ship into battle against a marine transport vessel, with the intent of freeing the prisoners and recruiting them into the crew. The raid was successful, completely decimating the marine vessel and even stealing a supply of Seastone handcuffs.Understaffed: The Everything Pirates attack a marine prisoner transport in order to recruit the prisoners into the crew. I Can Give you Everything The Everything Pirates took the Sol Arche to Kyuka Island to gather supplies. After Avery, alongside new crew members Seizawa and Brooke Shephard robbed the entire island of its supplies, they returned to the ship and fled.It's Not Nice to Steal: The Everything Pirates make landfall on Kyuka Island. I'm Goin' Down! During a time of low morale, the Everything Pirates sailed their ship to Vira in order to find a musician in Black D. Seth, hoping his tones would boost crew morale. After Avery convinced Seth to join the crew, they took him back to the ship where he was introduced to his new allies. He then played a piece of music, causing the ship to float, with the beauty of the piece returning the crew's morale.Magical Musician: Avery meets Black D. Seth to recruit him into his crew. Everything Comes to a Stop During this time, the Sol Arche was attacked by a marine battalion led by Henry Benjamin in an effort to reclaim the vessel from the Everything Pirates or outright destroy it.The Captain of this Ship: The Everything Pirates clash with a marine battalion. Eventually, after Avery had defeated Benjamin and was able to focus on the overarching battle, Avery used the ship's laser to destroy five of the ten attacking marine vessels. The remaining marine vessels then retreated.The Broken Bond: The Everything Pirates manage to defeat a marine battalion. Cairo Saga Adventure in the Land of Sand Not long after the battle against the marines, the Sol Arche carried the Everything Pirates to Cairo.Cairo, Kingdom of the Desert: The Sol Arche arrives in Cairo. Phantasmagoria After a few days in Cairo, the ship was eventually spotted by the Cairo military. After getting themselves into a sticky situation on the island, Avery called Arukana, telling him to move the ship to the other side of the island for a rendezvous there. Shady Doctor: Avery calls Arukana and orders him to move the Sol Arche. Trivia * The ship was named by Arukana. **According to Arukana, Sol Arche means "Origin of the Sun" in some archaic language, although he's forgotten which one. * The left of the Sol Arche is the primary reason as to why Avery received his second bounty. References Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Everything Pirates